


Day 9 - Meme Day

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (could be pre-relationship or could be established - it's reader's choice), 1day1newmann, Gen, M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Three-Sentence Ficlet, this is really more of a shitpost than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: In which Newt has a petition.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 9 - Meme Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to fill this one and it shows.

"Newton, I am _not_ signing a petition to make 'Meme Day' an international holiday. "

Newt stuck his tongue out. "Fine. But I'm not getting you a Meme Day card."

"...Ask me again when we've sealed the Breach."


End file.
